Too Much Knowledge Never Hurt Ch 2
Three weeks had passed since the Zephyz incident. Classes were finally back in session. Harral was standing at the front of the class. Due to the previous events, all of the Gods' cover are gone. Aemis was standing next to him, both facing the class. Aemis was clearly hung over. Aemis - "...Good morning class. I'll assume you have many questions. Go ahead, ask away." Student 1 - "So... Who exactly is standing before us?" Student 2 - "Yeah, he's no normal student, like us." Aemis - "Would you like to explain, or do you want to do it yourself?" Harral - "I'll do it myself." Some of the students shifted uneasily. Harral - "My real name is Harral. I'm the God of Doom." Student 2 - "So, what are you doing here? You shouldn't need to learn from the coloney." Harral - "That would be incorrect. Sure, I may be a God, but I only know Fire, Darkness, Curse and select Special Magic types. To become stronger, I can't focus solely on my strengths." Student 3 - "So, how do we continue now?" Aemis - "We can make the fact that Harral is a God work in our favor. I'm sure that at least a couple of your have heard of the Grand Magic Games." Student 1 - "Sure. It's a giant coloney-wide tournament." Aemis - "Right... And while Harral won't be allowed to compete, he can act as a tutor or mentor. The tournament is in six weeks. Since Harral will end up progressing faster than all of you, go ahead and ask him for advice, if you need it... Now that we have all of that out of the way, let's get onto the next lesson. We'll be learning how to turn the water you use from a passive ball, into a force to be reckoned with. Considering you all have had time to do your homework, and some extra, we'll be learning the Water Shot technique." She turned to Harral. Aemis - "I'll assume you've experimented enough to know about it." Harral nodded. He created a ball of water, which he used to coat his hands. Harral - "Targets, please." Aemis pulled a lever, causing multiple bullseyes around the room to rise up. Putting the middle finger and fore finger on each hand together, he pointed at a target. He recoiled his hand and it shot a bolt of water at the target, cutting through the center of the bullseye. He spun about, shot twice at another. Bullseye. Then, he shot at two different targets, hitting both perfectly. He wiped his hands on his robes. Aemis - "You'll be learning to do that. Think of it as forcing the water off of your hands, very quickly." The class began to experiment, and Harral and Aemis simply discussed new ideas. Aemis - "Harral, have you done any research outside of class?" Harral - "Yeah, I bit. I read a bit about elemental armors and weapons, up in the God Palace's library." Aemis - "I can teach you some of that, if you'd like." Harral - "Sounds good. So, what's up first?" Aemis - "Let's start with weapons, they're easier to master. This is where a few of the students will hit a wall. You need to purify some Water Magic. Once you manage that, we'll continue." Harral created a ball of water, and attempted to press it into a smaller space, but it squeezed out of his hands and all over the floor. Slightly angered that it wouldn't obey him, his stare intensified as he tried again. But, once again, the water escaped his grasp. Not letting his anger beat him into submission, he tried a different approach. He made a larger ball of water, and as he pressed it, he forced more water into it. It started dripping, barely escaping him. Harral growled, and the water obeyed him, as if scared. He forced it into a space the size of an apple, and the water began glowing a blue-white. He played with it for a minute, before telling Aemis. Aemis - "Nice work, Harral. That little ball has the power of a maelstrom. And you're going to unleash it. On me." Harral - "On you?" Aemis - "Stand at the other side of the room. Have you ever thrown a javelin before?" Harral - "Once or twice, a while ago." Aemis picked up a staff and motioned how to throw it. Harral nodded and went to the other side of the room. He threw the little ball of water, and it transformed into a spiralling spear of water, and began flying faster. Aemis drew an infinity symbol in the air, just before it hit her. It destroyed the spell. Aemis - "You got it. Now, let's go practice on a real target." Aemis and Harral left the class, and she lead him into the arena. There were targets, dummies and other training equipment. Aemis - "I want you to take down some targets using the Maelstrom Javelin." Harral nodded and started perfecting the Maelstrom Javelin technique. While he was doing that, the arena doors opened, and in came Master Adrix and Zephyz. Harral greeted her as he destroyed another target. Harral - "Hey. Come to watch me play with water?" Zephyz - "Oh, sorry. Does Harral need some alone time with his ego?" Harral - "Keep talking, girly." Zephyz pressed a ball of fire, and coated her fingers in the white fire. She drew inspiration from Raptoris, with her attacks. She jabbed at a dummy a few times, then a high kick twice as she spun in midair. She landed a palm strike under the dummy's jaw and jumped into the air after it, backflipping and kicking it. She landed a moment before it hit the ground, where she started swinging, sending blades of fire at it. She shot the fire at her heels, creating fiery greaves. Every time she kicked, a wave of flame erupted from her feet. Using the last of her fiery greaves, she launched herself into the air, created a ball of fire and blasted it into the ground, causing fire to shoot skyward from under the dummy. Harral - "Well, well. Look who's all fancy." Enigma - "I'd like to see you do better, pyro." Zephyz - "Aaaaand the peanut gallery has arrived." Enigma - "Allow me." The three teachers stood off to the side, discussing their students' advances. Enigma, learning Earth, prepared himself. He no longer wore his usual black and purple suit, instead he tore the sleeves off, presumably to help with his Magic, He punched the dummy, sending it flying towards the arena's wall and stomped the ground. A pillar of earth stopped it. He beckoned, and the pillar grew a second, launching the dummy back. He then launched it high into the air with another. He materialized a spear of earth, and hurled it at the dummy, splitting the dummy in two. Zephyz - "And you guys call ME fancy?" Harral stepped forward. Knowing fully that he hadn't practiced everything he had meant to, he was expecting the worst. He took a deep breath and began. He created multiple balls of water, purifying them all. He spoke quietly to himself. Harral - "Here goes nothing." He pushed a ball of water into his chest. Water started trying to escape, but he willed it to stay. One down. He forced another into his chest, although it was becoming painful. Two down. Finally, he pressed the third into the ground below him. He closed his eyes, knelt and the earth below him began to ripple like water. He willed the confused earth to obey his command. He drew all of the moisture from the area around them. He spun about, looking towards a group of dummies. He aimed into the air with his right hand, moving his left from the ground, up the length of his body. When it reached his right hand, a raging bolt of water shot into the sky. His hands were still in the air, as if holding the sky. He dropped them, and razor sharp rain began ripping the dummies to shreds. He formed a ball of water on each hand, and ran at the remaining dummies. He boosted himself with water jets, and practically flew through the dummies. It took a moment for the dummies to be affected by the brunt of the attack, where they were cut in half. He eased from his attack stance, the water fell of his hands and the rain stopped. Aemis - "Not bad." Kent - "NEEDS MORE EXPLOSIONS!" Adrix - "AND FIRE!" Ourus - "Must I reprimand you, again?" Kent and Adrix - "No, sir!" Kent and Adrix ran out of the arena. Ourus - "You're all learning very well. May I suggest a duel? Of course, you must only use the element you're currently learning." Zephyz - "Sounds like fun. Who's in?" Enigma - "Bring it, sparky." Harral - "This should be good." The two stood at the marks opposite each other in the arena. Everyone else entered the stands. Ourus started the match. The moment it started, Enigma tried to launch her into the air, but failed due to her speed. She tried to land a few flaming punches, but he dodged too quickly, as well. He created a sword of stone and started swinging it to intimidate her, but she wasn't fazed. She caught it in between her hands and melted it. She manipulated the lava, and hit Enigma's left leg. He created a new sword, much larger, and rushed her. She created a blade of fire and blocked it. As they were locked in a test of strength, Enigma warned her. Enigma - "Don't make me." She pushed him off, repurposed her blade and pointed at him. He destroyed his sword and created a hammer. He slammed it into the ground, and a stone block flew out from next to her. Zephyz - "Idiot! You missed." Enigma - "Such a cliche ending for you." She finally caught on, and blasted the block that was falling towards her. Zephyz - "Don't make me mad, Enigma!" At this point, most of the student body had gathered in the arena. Zephyz lit herself on fire. She started shooting beams of flame at him. When she realized it wasn't hitting, she slammed the ground. The ground cracked slightly and the entire arena floor was set ablaze. Ourus - "They're learning more Magic as they fight." Aemis - "It's pretty amazing, I must say." Enigma, stunned at the magnitude of the previous attack, laid on his back, on the ground. Zephyz came close to inspect him and finish him. Enigma whispered the word "idiot", before gripping the earth below him. He pulled it out from under her, and she fell into the pit. He slammed the rock on top of her and began walking away. Ourus - "She's not done, yet. She's only angry." Ourus was right. Once again, the floor cracked. This time, lava began flowing from the ground. A pillar of flame erupted from the pit, and a being of fire emerged. Adrix - 'Damn, that girl. She already mastered Pyromancy?" Kent - "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" Adrix - "I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!" Ourus flicked a pebble at their heads. It bounced off of Adrix' and hit Kent, knocking them both out. Back in the arena, Zephyz couldn't give Enigma a break. The amount of hits she landed was unfathomable. After a massive combo, Enigma tried to hit back, but as he swung, he was kicked in the back. A flaming entity appeared before him and kneed him in the jaw. He went flying and hit the ground hard. Ourus - "Game, set, match." The flames receeded to reveal Zephyz. Harral jumped down to congratulate her. Harral - "Nice work taking out the psycho." Zephyz - "I suppose... The Demon helps me out with my abilities." Harral - "I don't think being a Demon suits you." Zephyz shrugged and started walking out. Harral - "Hey, Zephyz! Get back over here!" Harral was talking to the teachers. A bunch of students were crowding around. Zephyz - "What's going on?" Enigma, holding his head in pain, explained it. Enigma - "The students are all looking to have a mentor. I suppose you'll have to pick someone." Student 1 - "PICK ME!" Student 2 - "SCREW THAT GUY, PICK ME!" Countless students were crowding around her. The yelling was getting to her. She started getting angry. Zephyz - "Back up." No one heard her speak, it was too loud. Come on, Zephyz. I know they're annoying you. Let's get them, Zephyz. It won't hurt. Student 3 - "I'M A MUCH BETTER MAGE THAN THEY ARE!" She closed her eyes and felt the Demon trying to take control. Shut up. You won't control me. Zephyz - "BACK UP! ALL OF YOU!" Her voice resonated with the Demon's, though she remained in control. All of the students backed up. Her voice changed back to normal. Zephyz - "If you want me to mentor you so badly, prove it. Otherwise, YOU HAVE NO CHANCE." The students remained silent for a moment. Student 2 - "...How about a contest, then?" Student 4 - "Everyone uses their most advanced techniques to try and impress." Most of the student body seemed in agreement. Everyone started attempting different Fire spells and techniques. Some shot black fireballs at targets, others lit themselves on fire, using their body as a weapon. Zephyz found herself distracted by an Earth mage on the other side of the arena, observing the Earth students. She approached him. Zephyz - "Excuse me?" ??? - "Yes, m'lady?" Zephyz - "You aren't a student here, are you? You seem too powerful to be a regular student." Ivan - "My name's Ivan. I'm the most advanced student in the Earth classes." Zephyz - "Why are you here, then? Shouldn't you be practicing on something?" Ivan - "No, no, no. You see, back when I first started here, I failed the final exam. So, I had to do the class again. And again. And again. Eventually, after my sixth failure, I took a break. I went into the mountains, to learn more about myself. I found that I wasn't meant to actually pass. So, I've become a mentor. I test their abilities as well as their morals. If they're following the wrong path, my job is to convince them otherwise, through force if I have to." Zephyz - "The wrong path?" Ivan - "The path of hatred. Of selfishness. Of betrayers. No one in my class is able to beat me, as I've nearly matched Kent in power and Earth Magic knowledge. I asked, and as far as he knows, only he and I have learned the coveted Skyquake technique." Zephyz - "Skyquake?" Ivan - "Would you like me to demonstrate?" Zephyz - "I suppose." Ivan lifted his hand, his incredibly baggy robe trailed behind it. He dragged his finger through the air, and the air rippled. Rock shards suddenly formed around the duo, pointing at both of them. Kent - "Skyquake's the most delicate Earth technique. Not every one of them is LOUD AND OBNOXIOUS." Ivan - "Skyquake simply takes the dust from the air and ground, and forms it into rock shards, as you see here. Many people think it's Sky Magic, however, I'm not using the air to move the dust, I'm using my own Mana." Realizing she had gotten distracted, she motioned towards the Fire class. Ivan smiled and said goodbye. When she got back, a few students were arguing. One of them was acting as if he had done nothing, and the others were accusing him. Zephyz - "What's going on?" The accusers all said things about the other. Student 3 - "He can't control his fire!" Student 5 - "He was using a spell none of us have learned yet! Teach us!" Student 2 - "Why does Adrix have no problem with him almost killing us!?" Zephyz - "What'd you do?" ??? - "I used an inferno spell." Student 3 - "He doesn't deserve to be in this class! He's just some lazy kid whose dad bought him tons of extra lessons!" The accused hit the students with another inferno, and they ran off. Zephyz - "Who are you, anyways?" Henry - "Sir Hendrick Pratts, the 3rd. But, people usually just call me Henry." Zephyz - "Why're you here, if your dad can buy you all these lessons?" Henry - "Uhhhhhmmmm.... Let's just say... I took off with some of my dad's money, and now he's disowned me. Soooooo... Yeah. I'm on my own." Zephyz - "Blowing all of your money on classes is NOT a good idea." Henry - "Well, I was planning on being a Dragonslayer... But, they've been disbanded for a while now." Zephyz - "Do you know any other kinds of Magic?" Henry - "A little of everything. I dunno which one I like more. I mean, lighting things on fire is fun, but so is breaking things, or waterlogging someone and their house and chicken coop and a really, REALLY big dog... Okay, maybe not water. But, air's decently strong." Zephyz - "So, you really have no idea." Henry - "No, not really." Zephyz - "How about I become your mentor?" Henry - "I suppose." The two shook hands. Harral and Enigma both chose their mentees, and the rest of the student body left. The six that remained approached each other. Harral - "May the best mage win?" Enigma - "Clearly, we'll be the victors." Zephyz - "Doubtful. I just demolished you." Harral - "The games are in six weeks. Six weeks to become the best in the coloney. Six weeks to dominate the other teams." ??? - "Uhmm... Hello?" The group turned, to see a little girl. Engima - "This isn't a place for children. Go home." Sky Reaper - "...I'm not just a little girl! I'm the Skyp Reaper!" The group was in shock. Harral's mentee, Silvae, whispered to Harral. Silvae - "The Sky Reaper's a little girl?" Harral - "I had no idea." Zephyz - "What're you doing here?" Sky Reaper - "I'm here to perfect my Sky Magic skills! It's my job to surpass my mom!" Ourus, who was standing off to the side with the other teachers, came over. Ourus - "I'm the one you should talk to. I'm Ourus, the Air Magic instructor." Harral - "Is there a difference between Air and Sky Magic?" Ourus - "A very minute one. Air Magic focuses on cutting things, while Sky Magic focuses on crushing the enemy, using the sky. Often, Sky Magic users evolve in incredibly powerful people, as Sky Magic is very important in learning Lightning or Astral Magic. However, being a Reaper, she cannot learn those. She can only know Sky Magic." Sky Reaper - "...Do you know Sky Magic?" Ourus - "I know far more than air-based Magics. I know Air and in extension, Sky, Astral, Lightning, Ice and Nova." Zephyz - "And you're not a God?" Ourus - "I prefer to keep it on the down low, but I would technically be classified as a Lesser God." Harral - "HAH! No wonder Kent and Adrix are afraid of you!" Ourus - "To answer your question, my dear, I would love to help you pursue Sky Magic further." Zephyz - "Mind if I watch you guys in a little while?" Ourus - "Go ahead." Zephyz - "Henry, what other Fire Magic do you know?" Henry - "I'm working on Pyromancy, and I'm perfecting purification techniques." Zephyz - "I have some experimental spells you might like. Let's walk and talk." The duo left the arena. Harral - "Hey, Silvae, what do you say to practicing some new Water Magic?" Silvae - "Sounds good." Harral and Silvae left, leaving Enigma and his mentee, Drekken. Enigma - "So, you think you can handle being my student?" Drekken - "Are you kidding? Of couse I can handle it." The two began to walk out, when Enigma threw a boulder at Drekken, who grabbed it and threw it back. Enigma shattered it. Enigma - "You'll go far, kid." Ourus and the Sky Reaper being left, they talked for a moment. Ourus - "What do you know how to do?" The Sky Reaper targeted a dummy. She put her hands out in front of her, and swiped left. The dummy flew to the left. She lifted her hands above her head, causing the dummy to shoot into the sky, hovering high above the arena. She dropped her arms, and the dummy shot towards the ground, breaking it apart. Ourus - "Impressive. But, let's refine your abilities. Come over here." She stood next to him. Ourus - "Do as I do." Ourus lifted his hands, using his fore and middle fingers. He started swiping at the air, sending pressure waves from his hands. She repeated his movements. Ourus - "Your voice holds magical properties, as well. You can command your Magic with your voice, if your will is strong enough. Give it a try." On one of the lower floors, in the Earth classroom. Student - "Uhm, Master Kent? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Kent - "WITH MUSCLES LIKE MINE, A SHIRT CANNOT SIMPLY CONTAIN THEM!" Drekken - "Put on a shirt, streaker." Kent - "WHAT WAS THAT?" Kent threw his desk at Drekken, who rebounded it out the window. Kent ran to the window, and looked at it. Kent - "DAMNIT, DREKKEN! IT TOOK ME SECONDS TO MAKE THAT DESK! IT WAS MY FAVORITE DESK, TOO!" Drekken - "MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T THROW IT AT YOUR STUDENTS, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER!" The two, screaming in each other's faces didn't notice Enigma standing next to them. He knocked their head together and ran out of the room. Drekken and Kent - "GET BACK HERE!" Out in the hallway, Enigma ran into Harral, knocking them both down. Harral - "Watch it, numbskull." Enigma - "OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAAY!" Enigma got up and ran past Harral. As he walked by the classroom's door, it flew open, and Harral crashed into a wall. Harral - "Damnit, you fools..." Zephyz - "Let me handle them." Harral - "When did you get here?" Zephyz shot a beam of fire down the hall, hitting all three and knocking them down. Zephyz - "We should probably leave." Harral - "...Y'know, I don't usually like your ideas, but this one's a good one." Both of them warped out.